0adfandomcom-20200214-history
Resource
Resources are a key component that provides the basic supplies and raw materials to construct structures, train units or conduct any research. They are the most central element to any economy and is the fuel that powers any civilization. There are four conventional resources in 0 A.D.: Food, Metal, Stone and Wood. They can be gathered in various different ways but typically they're gathered by a citizen soldier or female citizen, alternatively they can be also found in the form of treasures, Bartering for them at a Market, given in the form of tribute and even through trade between two markets or docks. Food Food is one of the most basic and common resources found, they can be gathered in various ways from hunting animals, slaughtering livestock, foraging berry bushes, foraging from fruit trees, fishing, and from grain fields. They like all resources can be found in the form of treasures on some maps, they typically look like food crates. They have a wide variety of uses including the creation of essential economic units such as the female citizen, to training all citizen soldiers or champion units. They are also commonly used in technology research and upgrades, almost everything requires food which is why an a steady supply of food is essential to any civilization. Female Citizens have natural bonuses to foraging from berry bushes or fruit trees and gathering food from fields. While citizen soldiers have a slight disadvantage in foraging and farming, but possess a strong advantage in hunting wildlife especially mounted citizen soldiers. All food gatherers will deposit the collected food into an appropriate dropsite such as a Civic Centre, dock or a farmstead. Wood Wood is another basic resource almost exclusively gathered by chopping down trees along with finding wood treasures. Wood is usually in plentiful supply once a clump of trees can be found, making it a fairly safe virtually inexhaustible common resource. They are most typically invaluable during expansion phases and the start, as they are used for constructing almost all structures, certain units, all naval units, all siege weaponry and in key technologies. Citizen Soldiers have a natural bonus in woodchopping, while female citizens are at a disadvantage while gathering them. All wood gatherers will deposit the collected wood into an appropriate dropsite such as a Civic Centre, dock or a storehouse. Metal Metal is a less common resource but still fairly plentiful, they are almost exclusively gathered from metal deposits which are identifiable to a sparkle they tend to emit, the ones that do not are simply stone deposits. They represent a variety of precious and non-precious metal from gold to iron, and as such are used to train various top tier units, champions, heroes, technological upgrades, siege weaponry and even mercenary units. They are more valuable during late-game for amassing a powerful army and researching advanced upgrades resulting in intensive fights over the precious few Metal mines found. Citizen Soldiers have a natural bonus in metal mining, while female citizens are at a disadvantage while gathering them. All metal gatherers will deposit the collected metal into an appropriate dropsite such as a Civic Centre, dock or a storehouse. Stone Stone is a less common resource being as plentiful as metal deposits, they are almost exclusively gathered from stone deposits which can be distinguished from metal deposits by their lack of sparkles and sheen. They are used to construct a variety of specialized structures from to fortifications to important temples, in addition they are used in technology researches and some specialized units. They are much like Metal, being a late game resource and essential for advanced fortifications and repair. Citizen Soldiers have a natural bonus in stone mining, while female citizens are at a disadvantage while gathering them. All stone gatherers will deposit the collected stone into an appropriate dropsite such as a Civic Centre, dock or a storehouse. Category:Terminology Category:Game Mechanics